A Savior Forgotten
by Infinity Unit 13
Summary: Percy had his whole future planned out. He would live with Annabeth, have kids, and settle down at Camp Jupiter. His dream however, was shattered as Annabeth's, along with his friend's, attention was focused on the new son of Zeus. He ran away, hoping to distance himself from the pain. But now that a new threat looms over the horizon, the world's fate now rests in his hands.
1. Chapter 1

It had been too long since Percy had felt the warmth of a family. Nearing 12 years, if he was remembering correctly. Really, the only family he ever had after his mom died were the campers back at Camp Half-Blood. But after seeing Annabeth give her love to someone else, and watching as his friends turned their backs to him, he did the thing that would probably cause him and the campers less pain. He ran.

He ran as far as he could, before settling down in LA. There, he used his skills as a former... hero... to help those in need. He guided lost Demigods to the camps, without revealing his identity to either of them. Currently, Percy Jackson was sitting in the small house he bought, drinking a soda while over looking a map that showed the location of wandering Demigods.

Demigods that were already arranged to be picked up were left alone, as Percy only helped those who had not been discovered yet.

Over the course of 5 years, Percy underwent a personalized training regimen, which was arranged by himself. This regimen turned Percy into a cold-blooded killer, yet he was warming and kind when he needed to be. His hair had grown down to just past his ears, but had that wild look to them that made them seem untamable. He had built a small amount of muscle overtime, but not enough to make them overly noticeable. He was 6'1, and he had a swimmers body, as he swam at least 8 times a week. His eyes were now dark brown, due to his father disowning him for running. Funny, he somehow managed to keep his powers over water.

Really, Percy thought it was ridiculous to disown your son for running, but he didn't really mind. It was nice to live his own life without the gods watching his every move.

Percy was looking through the map to find the nearest group of endangered Demigods. To the south was a group of Demigods, traveling through San Diego.

He looked through the map again to make sure and suddenly began packing his stuff. He walked straight out of the door after locking everything up.

San Diego, CA:

Percy walked out of a pond in San Diego, where a group of wandering Demigods seemed to be making their way to Las Vegas. He took out the map again and found that the group of Demigods were no more than a mile away from him. Seeing how slowly the cursors were moving on the map, Percy assumed that they were walking.

There was something odd about them though. Instead of the usual green or red icon, they were silver. He counted 15 icons in total, but decided to brush off the silver icons until he got there. He ran full speed towards the group, which was around 85 miles per hour. The training really did help a lot.

After running for a good 10 minutes, Percy arrived in a large forest and calmly walked behind a tree, as silent as a phantom. A few meters away from him were a group of girls wearing silver hunting dresses. Only one thought came to mind.

"Hunters." Percy breathed out. He made a low growl before silent stalking away. Unfortunately, his luck had abandoned him that time, as a twig snapped underneath his feet.

Already knowing it was pointless to be quiet anymore, he ran. "Crap! To hell with my luck!" He yelled as he ran at full speed. He could hear the shouts of the female hunters behind him, but Percy paid them no mind.

"I need to get out of this forest!" He said to himself. He ducked underneath an arrow that whizzed past his head and imbedded itself into the tree ahead of him. He ran around the tree and continued to escape from them. Percy looked to his sides and found that there were two hunters on each of his sides, limiting his only chance to run ahead. He noticed that they had gotten a look at his face as they stared at him in shock.

Percy turned back to the front and saw a cliff with a lake below not far ahead.

Suddenly a shout came from behind him.

"Oh no you don't Kelp Head!" The female voice said.

Percy recognized it as Thalia's voice and ran even faster. She was right behind him and was trying to reach out to him with her hand. But she was pulled back by one of her hunters as Percy leaped into the lake. He splashed into the water and vanished.

Thalia growled.

"Dammit! Stop running from us Kelp Head!" She yelled at the lake.

They saw his head pop up from the water and turn slightly as he swam away. But he lifted up his arm and flipped her off, before turning back to swim.

Thalia growled as she was about to leap into the water, but she was stopped by her fellow hunters. "Don't Thalia. We haven't begun the swimming training yet."

Thalia growled. She looked at all of the hunters in front of her, all of them new. The original hunters died during the Second Great Titan War. They had yet to receive the full training regimen, so they did not really excel in the swimming department.

"Argh! Why hasn't Poseidon grabbed him yet?! Can't he sense that he's in the water?!" Thalia yelled.

"I don't know. But whatever the reason, we're not getting him here." One of the hunters in the back said.

"Does he even know how dire the situation is right now?" Another Hunter asked.

Thalia turned towards the Hunter and shook her head. "No. He doesn't. Which is why we need to find him. And we need to find him fast."

Los Angeles, CA:

Percy stepped out of the pool at the back of his house. He sighed, and went back into his house after drying somewhat damp hair with a towel. Once inside, he took out his map again along with a pencil. To the left side of the map, he wrote: "Silver Icons = Hunters".

He looked through the map again and saw that the hunters were the only group of demigods in any actual danger.

Percy sighed and went over to the couch and turned the TV on. He grabbed the soda bottle that was still beside the couch and continued to drink from it. His thoughts drifted away from the screen and into his memories. The day Annabeth broke up with him for the son of Zeus, Collin. The weeks when his friends began to ignore him, and finally, the day when he had the vision.

Percy shivered at the thought. It still haunted him to this day. He remembered the lines that floated in front of him during the vision:

The moon shines bright over the battle of Gods,

the lightning, striking down with their rods.

The lost hero, who's name's now unknown,

will return to their family, or leave them on their own.

Six will go down into the Darkness of the Pit,

or else Olympus will fall, and the world will be split.

Images of blood, gore, and other disturbing things flew around in his mind that night.

Percy slapped himself.

"Stop it." He commanded himself.

He turned his attention back to the TV, which was playing a little kid's cartoon. Suddenly, a loud warping sound resounded throughout the house. Percy took out his sword and jumped out his chair. He found the source of the noise sitting at the dining room table in the form of a very beautiful woman, with black hair and electric blue eyes, wearing a blue dress with streaks of lightning seemingly flowing grouch the fabric.

"Perseus Jackson." She said. Her electric irises stared straight through him.

"That would be me. But please, do tell who you are." He replied, unmoving. His sword was in one hand, while his other was at his side, ready to apply a counter, should that even be possible. This woman radiated power. A lot.

"I am Arcana, the living embodiment of arc energy. I have come to you with an offer of endless power." Arcana said, crossing her left leg over the other with her hands on her lap.

"And why, may I ask?"

Arcana sighed. "This world is falling deeper and deeper into ruin. Honestly, Chaos, my sisters, and I have gotten tired of the Olympians abandoning their duties, and merely sitting up in Olympus. Well, at least Hera, Hades, Hestia, Artemis, and Hermes are doing their jobs." Arcana replied. She absentmindedly held out her hand and created a ball of blue electricity, which made the hairs on the back of Percy's neck stand up straight.

"Huh, so four H's and one A." Percy said jokingly

"Yes. Now, to explain why you have been chosen. It was simply because of your strength, an your personality. Strength, loyalty, and friendliness are very important factors to us. However, we also take into account of how they react in serious situations. You are serious when need be, and we find that a very approving trait." Arcana explained, still twirling the ball in her hand.

"And I hope it is not out of pity as well." Percy said.

"No. Although we do pity you, we would not let that be a deciding factor. Now, to continue. Will you accept our offer?" Arcana asked, her hand outstretched.

"And what will my job be if I do accept?" Percy asked suspiciously, his gaze locked onto Arcana's eyes to detect any hostile intentions.

"Your job will be to ensure that the world does not burn while the gods laze around. You will be our personal soldier. Of course, you will still be treated as a person, and you will have a free will." Arcana added that last part rather quickly.

Percy sighed again, something he seemed to do a lot now since he left Camp. "Will I still do my job of escorting Demigods to the camps?"

Arcana nodded with a smile. "Of course. But you will get paid for you deeds as well."

"I'm not doing it for the money, but I guess it's just a bonus." Percy muttered.

"So. I ask again Perseus. Will you accept our offer?" Arcana asked again.

Percy hesitantly looked at her outstretched hand before taking it and giving it a firm shake. "I accept, Lady Arcana."

Arcana suddenly laughed. "Oh enough of that! You don't know how hard it is to act serious!"

Percy now had a confused expression plastered over his facial features. "Huh?"

"Well, before I explain myself more thoroughly, let's meet Chaos and my sisters, Solaria and Viodia"

"I can only imagine what elements your sisters are in control of." Percy said sarcastically.

Arcana nodded in agreement with a small chuckle, a beautiful sound. "Yes. Chaos was very creative with our names."

Arcana opened a large portal of blue electricity in front of Percy. Arcana walked around the portal and stood at Percy's side. It was revealed to Percy that Arcana was a little bit shorter, probably at 5'10 agains his height of 6'1.

"This portal will take you to our realm. Please step inside." Arcana said, making a sort of pointing gesture with her hand toward the portal.

Percy stepped in without a thought.

Unknown:

Percy appeared in a pitch black room, with a white door a few yards away. Arcana appeared next to him and walked forward. "Follow me."

Percy obeyed and walked next to her, trying not to get ahead. She led them to the large white door, which seemed out of place in the dark room, and pushed it open.

Inside the doorway was a large white room, easily over 8 stories high, and four tall thrones at the very back of the room. Sitting in the middle throne to the right was a tall man with a grey business suit and dress pants. His eyes and hair were a midnight black, the former feature daring anyone to defy him and show his power. He wore a calm expression as he analyzed Percy.

Sitting at the middle throne to the left was a woman with golden hair and flaming red eyes. She was wearing a red dress, similar to Arcana, but had fire within the fabric. She was smiling at Percy, but he could tell the lady was sizing him up.

The woman sitting in the throne next to the man had black hair with purple highlights and swirling violet irises. She wore the same dress as Arcana except she had waves of purple energy rolling off of the purple fabric.

She wore a neutral expression, but the calculating gaze was obvious.

Arcana quickly went to her throne and sat on it, which was next to the flaming woman.

At this point, the man spoke. "Perseus Jackson. Do you know who I am?" He asked, his booming voice echoing throughout the large room.

Percy got down to one knee. "Lord Chaos. It is an honor to meet you."

Chaos nodded. "The feeling is mutual. Now, I assume you have met Arcana already?"

"Yes, Lord Chaos."

"Good. Now, these two are Viodia," Chaos gestured to the purple dressed woman, "and Solaria." He gestured to the woman with the flaming red dress.

Percy smiled in his position, and replied humbly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Solaria, Lady Viodia."

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you as well, Perseus," Solaria said, before turning to Viodia, "c'mon Viodia, say hi."

Viodia merely waved with a nod.

"Now, before we begin, I would like to ask you if you are absolutely sure that you accept our offer. You will have to give up your old life." Chaos asked.

Percy hesitated. But he really had nowhere else to go, aside from helping demigods, but that was it. Maybe he could try to live a normal life? No, a Demigod's life is never normal.

"I... I accept, Lord Chaos." Percy stated firmly.

Chaos nodded in satisfaction, before cracking a smile. "Then, welcome to our little family, Perseus Jackson. You may decide what your powers will be, but I would like you to think long and hard about them before you decide. Until then, Arcana will lead you to your room here. Solaria will be in charge of your combat training afterwards. And Viodia will be your educational teacher."

"Thank you Lord Chaos, you have my gratitude and honor. I will get back o you when I have decided my powers. Also, I have but one request." Percy said, standing up.

"It will be granted as long as it is within our parameters." Solaria replied.

Percy fidgeted while standing. "C-Can I have a piano in my room? I don't want to completely give up my old life."

Chaos and, oddly enough, Viodia smiled. Viodia spoke this time, to everyone's surprise. "I can give you piano lessons, should you decide to accept them." She said.

Percy smiled at her. "It would be my pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

11 months later, Chaos Dimension:

"Very good Percy. Now, I'll see you after 6:30, alright?" Viodia said as she and Percy stood up in front of the piano, which was evidently made out of obsidian, somehow.

"Why so late Vio?" Percy asked as he closed up the lesson book on the music stand.

"Well... Chaos has something important to discuss today. Something about a sort of war." Viodia replied with a shrug.

Percy smiled. Viodia was now more open than when he met her. Solaria and Arcana admitted that she avoided them, but they were grateful that he had broken through her shell. And some already irritating teasing has been administered to him daily since then.

"Okay, well I'll see you later Vio!" Percy yelled as he ran into the dark hallway.

Viodia shook her head with a laugh. "He's going to be the death of me."

Percy walked into his room. It was a simple white room, with no decorations and a King-sized bed inside. There was also an old-school telephone for when Chaos needed him.

Percy flopped down on the bed. "Just keep up like this a little longer Percy. They won't know if you just hide it." He whispered to himself.

Honestly, he wasn't feeling very good. At least, not as good as he acted. These past few days, the memories seemed to haunt him, more and more each day. He sometimes imagined himself staring out at Camp Half-Blood, looking on as the campers enjoyed their lives without him. He saw Annab-

"Stop it." He slapped himself hard on the face.

Percy sighed and held out his hand. An orange flame with crackling electricity and purple essence appeared in his hand. Percy had chosen to control the void, arc, and solar elements, but to a lesser degree than the ladies.

And the training and lessons were doing him well. He was smart enough that he could quite possibly win against Athena in a quick-action quiz, and he was strong enough in battle to be lax against weaker enemies, but be able to accommodate to more serious threats when need be. He also learned a few tricks over the years as well. For example, when he unleashes his power, orange flames with dark matter and electricity gather around his right eye and curl off the side of his face, like a streak of fire. He now had knowledge on how to use every weapon possible, so that was also a definite plus.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Percy sprang up from his bed and raced for the phone. He picked it up and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

Solaria spoke from the other side. "Percy, can you come to the throne room please. We have an... urgent matter to discuss." Her voice sounded as if she were nervous.

"Why do I get the feeling that I won't like what I'm gonna hear?" Percy asked suspiciously.

Solaria sighed. "Can you just come down please?"

"Fine, I'll be there in a second." Percy hung up and left his room. He walked through the dark hallways to the large white door.

He knocked gently, the noise echoing throughout the huge hallways, before slowly pushing the doors open.

Percy now stood in front of Chaos, Solaria, Viodia, and Arcana, whom were all fidgeting in their seats.

"Okay, so why am I here?"

Chaos was nervous. Not just nervous, but he was scared. That sounded silly, knowing that he was the creator of all, and yet, he feared for how Percy would react. He wasn't afraid of getting hurt physically, but he was scared that Percy would hate him. But he had to go, or else the world would fall to ruin.

"Percy. I... I have a request for you." Chaos said, playing with his fingers a little.

Percy raised an eyebrow, and made an expression that clearly said, 'go on'.

Chaos twiddled with his thumbs before he spoke. "Percy, this might hurt you, but it is required for the sake of the human race."

"Just get to the point Chaos!" Percy said, slightly raising his voice in annoyance.

"Percy, in a few hours, you're going to have to go to Camp Half-Blood. There is another war between Gaea and the Olympians, but The Olympians will fall. You are their only hope. Can you do this for me? Just this once?" Chaos asked, the panic and nervousness in his eyes now fully evident.

He watched as Percy's face contorted with different emotions. First shock, then confusion, realization, and finally, anger. But to his surprise, Percy sighed heavily and nodded, but he was obviously reluctant.

"I understand." Percy replied, his voice deflated and ripped of it's normal (faked) joy.

"I'm sorry Percy. But it is necessary. Can you forgive us?" Arcana asked him, worried about how Percy was feeling.

"I'm not mad at you, there is no need to apologize," Percy said with a sad smile, "I was bound to go back there sooner or later anyways."

Solaria looked like she wanted to leap off of her chair and hug him, while Arcana and Viodia were taking short glances at him before turning their eyes to the room around them. Chaos looked at Percy with guilt, and just sat there, in silence.

An awkward silence formed within the room. Percy was the one who broke the ice.

"If that is all, then I shall be leaving. I will leave as soon as possible." He said before bowing respectfully. He left the room.

After Percy left, Chaos sighed. Arcana jumped in front of him, her eyes glistening with tears. "Why does it have to be him? Hasn't he had enough pain?!" She questioned him.

"If I had the choice I would send someone else, but the laws we must abide with prohibit immortals from interfering with mortal quests! He is the only choice!" Chaos argued.

Solaria stepped in between the two. "ENOUGH! Squabbling will not help the situation! We can only hope that Percy will cooperate well enough with them."

Viodia opted to remain silent as her family argued amongst each other. Suddenly, she thought of something, and hopped off of her throne and ran to Percy's room.

"Viodia! Where are you going?!" Arcana yelled from behind her. Viodia did not answer, and ran out of the throne room.

Percy's room, Unknown:

Percy summoned a small back pack for his belongings. He packed two sets of clothes, a toothbrush and toothpaste, five packs of ambrosia, and a half-gallon of nectar. He zipped up his back pack and was just about to leave when his door burst open.

He whipped around to find Viodia panting heavily in front of his door. He ran over to her and guided her to the edge of his bed. "Vio, what are you doing here? I was just about to leave."

"I just wanted to give you two items. And something special afterwards." Viodia said the last part with a blush.

Percy raised an eyebrow, but nodded soon afterwards. Viodia held out her hands and a set of armor appeared in her palms.

It was a helmet with a black visor in the shape of an elongated delta. On each side of the visor were two orange lights that glowed brightly in the semi-dark room. Underneath the helmet was a set of robes with a celestial bronze collar and a golden web weaved into the right side of the robes. There was also a pair of gauntlets with shoulder plates and wrist armor.

Percy looked down at a pair of boots in front of Viodia that had orange lights curved around the base of the ankle. The whole entire set was white except for a few green details, and the golden web pattern shined with a nonexistent light.

(To see the armor set, go to: . )

Percy took the armor and boots and put them on by magic. The helmet concealed his identity nicely and even had a built in magic voice changer. "Thank you, Viodia. I am grateful." He said as he took off the helmet and held it underneath his arm.

"That is not all, Percy. Use this whenever you like. But I have a feeling you'll do nicely by pairing it with a sword." Viodia next held out a revolver. It was odd looking, because it had a cylindrical cartridge thy held the ammunition instead of a cylinder with six bullets. There was an orange light fixed to the bottom, right under neath the barrel.

(To see the gun, go to: . ?1449012991)

"Why is there a cylinder inside of the gun?" Percy asked.

"That holds the bullets. Here, these hold bullets that are powered by me and my sisters domains. Each cylinder has an limitless amount of bullets, and the gun will always return to you, no matter what." Viodia gave Percy the gun along with three more cylinders.

"What domain is the gun currently set on?" He asked.

"Right now, the gun is using celestial bronze bullets. They too are limitless, and are very deadly to Demigods and monsters." Viodia replied.

"Why would you give me bullets that are deadly to Demigods?"

"There are Demigods that have been coerced into Gaea's army. You may have to kill

them in battle." She answered with a saddened expression.

"Oh. I... I see." Percy scratched the back of his head.

"So, what was that special thing that you would give m-!"

Percy's sentence was cut off by a passionate kiss. His eyes went wide before he melted into it. Viodia broke off the kiss and blushed, really, really red.

"Um... Th-That was it." Viodia mumbled.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck and give him a firm squeeze. "I love you, Percy. So don't you dare die. You hear me?"

Percy gave a lopsided grin. "I promise. I love you too, Vio."

The two were about to share a second kiss when someone cleared their throat.

"Well, it certainly looks like you have broken through her shell, Percy." Solaria said from the doorway, a hint of jealousy in her voice. Arcana stood next to her, a small pout on her face.

"Vio you cheater!" Arcana cutely accused.

Percy was now very confused. He said something smart along the lines of:

"Huh?"

Solaria and Arcana sighed while Viodia was blushing. "Nothing, Percy. We can always be in love together." Solaria said with a smile.

Percy tilted his head in further confusion.

Arcana sighed again. "Never mind that, just go Percy. We're going to have a small chat with little Vio!" She exclaimed energetically.

"Um... Okay," Percy said before he turned to Viodia, "I'll see you when I get back Vio!"

Viodia nodded with a beautiful smile and made a small wave. "Bye Percy."

Percy then proceeded to teleport to Earth.

Long Island, NY:

A bright light shone through the night sky in a dark forest in Long Island. A flock of birds flew out of their trees at the sudden change, and the animals on the ground darted off in different directions in fright. The light died down, a figure wearing robes and a helmet standing where the light was just a few seconds ago. Percy Jackson, was the figure's name.

Percy looked around and began walking west. He traveled in silence, the only sound being the crunching of leaves under his boots and the occasional cricket.

Behind his helmet's visor, his face was straight the entire time. Not a single emotion could be seen on his face or eyes. He arrived at his destination, which was a hill with a lone pine tree at the top, but Percy knew what lay beyond the hill. The place that was his home. And the place where the old Percy Jackson died. As he walked up the hill,

Percy thought of an alias to go by.

'Atlas? No, they'll attack me if I go by that one. Oh, I know. Caleb Wite. Goes along nicely with the armor and the clothes that I packed.' Percy thought out loud. As he walked, Percy knocked his voice down a few octaves using his helmet.

Suddenly, a dagger was aimed at his throat as walked over the hill. "Who are you?" A female voice hissed.

'Wait.' Percy thought. He turned slowly to find the last person he wanted to see.

'Annabeth.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the late update. I've been really busy with school lately, and the homework is just piling up. Anyway, I was thinking about letting you guys in on a draft I have for a later chapter, and I mean,** ** _later_** **, but I don't know. I'll post a poll to let you guys decide. It'll be on my profile.**

 **Anyways, read on! The Chapter's all yours!**

Camp Half-Blood, NY:

'Annabeth.'

Percy froze. Honestly, he didn't expect to see her so fast. He grabbed her arm and twisted it, causing her to release her dagger, and held it behind her back.

"It is not nice to aim weapons at strangers, unless they attack you first." Percy said.

Annabeth struggled to break free, but Percy's grip remained strong.

"SOMEONE, HELP ME!" She yelled out. Percy covered her mouth with his hand.

"Quiet now. I am not here to hurt you. I am simply here fo- guh!" Percy's sentence was not finished as he was struck by the back of his head.

Annabeth scrambled away from him and looked up at her savior, only to find a smirking son of Zeus. "Thanks Collin." She muttered.

Collin's smirk quickly turned into a frown. "That's not nice. Shouldn't you be more respectful to the one that saves you?"

"Whatever."

The Big House, NY:

Percy woke up in a dim room. His helmet was still on his head, to his surprise, but his neck was oddly sore.

He bolted upwards, hands reaching for the gun on his hip, should it be needed.

He looked around, his gaze stopping when it came to the door. Silently, Percy got off of the bed and stalked over to the side of the door. He pulled out his gun and waited.

After about ten minutes, the door opened, and a certain blonde walked into the room. Percy took the chance and lunged. He put her in a choke hold and held the gun to her head.

"Where am I?" He hissed.

Annabeth struggled, but stopped after Percy primed his gun. "Now that you know I mean business, where am I?" Percy asked again.

"Camp Half-Blood." She bit out. Percy nodded, and stowed away his gun. He let go Annabeth and lightly pushed her away from him.

"I must see Chiron, I assume he is here?" Percy asked.

Annabeth glared at his visor but nodded, rubbing her neck where it was sore.

"He's in the main room, waiting for you." She replied. She stood up and walked out of the room. Percy followed, although he was at a respectable distance from her.

He still didn't want to see her.

Annabeth led Percy to the main room, which contained all of the cabin counsellors.

'Wow,' Percy mused, 'they all look like crap.'

And it was true. Leo looked like he hadn't slept in ages, Piper was basically a walking corpse, and Will, well, his eyes didn't hold the old joy, and his golden hair seemed to have turned into a dull yellow. And now that Percy got a good look at her, Annabeth wasn't faring any better.

"Well. This is Camp Half-Blood, huh? Kind of expected more, but whatever." Percy's words focused all of their attention onto him.

Some started to pull out their swords, mainly Clarisse, but in response, Percy whipped out his pistol. He was surprised at how natural it felt to hold his gun, but that thought was discarded as everyone in the room took out their weapons. Annabeth had her dagger, her eyes scanning for any openings, which there were many.

Percy knew this, but he didn't care. With Solaria's training, he could knock everyone in the room seven ways 'til Sunday without so much as a sweat. That is, if vines hadn't shot up from the ground and wrapped around Percy's limbs.

Percy struggled to break free, but it was no use. Percy scanned the room for Dionysus, and saw him sitting in one of the chairs lazily reading a magazine while drinking a Diet Coke.

Annabeth made a move to stab Percy, but was stopped when a voice rang out through the room. "ENOUGH!" Chiron himself stood in the doorway.

"Dionysus, kindly release our... guest... from his restraints." Chiron asked the Wine God.

Instantly, the vines slithered back into the ground, as any traces of them ever existing vanished.

Percy dropped onto the floor. He looked at Chiron, who stood at around his height.

"Chiron, I am sure that Lord Zeus has already told you the situation." Percy said.

"Yes, Zeus has told me why you are here." Chiron confirmed with a slow nod of the head.

Percy looked around one more time. He holstered his gun, the holster on his right hip, and sighed.

"I'll be heading to the forest. If you guys need me, I'll be there setting up camp." Percy said, throwing a wave over his shoulder as he walked towards the door.

The Counselors stared at his back the whole entire time, completely silent. The silence was broken by Annabeth.

"What is your name?" She questioned.

Percy stopped for a moment before walking again. Without turning, he spoke.

"Caleb White."

The door slammed shut behind him, and all of the Cabin Counselors were staring at it, as if it would open again.

Will Solace spoke up in the awkward silence. "Hey, are we just gonna leave him?"

Annabeth turned to him and nodded. "Yeah. For now, at least. When he comes down for lunch, then we'll talk to him."

Percy, Camp Half-Blood Forest:

Percy laughed at himself. "I never knew that I was so dramatic." He murmured to himself as he walked through the forest. A few yards to his left was a clearing, big enough to fit a small camp.

Percy created a large white tent that was 10 feet tall with a 40 feet perimeter. He then summoned a campfire right outside of his tent with a single log. It was fairly large for a campsite meant only for one, but Perch did enjoy having his space. He sat down on the log and stretched. Multiple pops could be heard as all of the tension left Percy's muscles.

"Ah... Much better." He said contentedly. He sighed and pulled out his pistol. He aimed it at a far away tree and pulled the trigger. He never really was one for using guns, but now that he has one, he'll have to get used to it. A bullet came streaming out of the barrel and a loud crack of wood could be heard as the bullet impacted the tree. Percy noticed that nearly no sound came from the gun.

"Magic maybe?" He thought to himself. He knew that guns were generally supposed to be loud, so he was surprised that the gun was almost completely silent. Suddenly, a large book appeared out of nowhere above his head, crashing down upon his skull and effectively knocking him over.

"What the Hades?" He muttered as he rubbed his aching head. He picked up the book with one hand and glanced at the cover. He laughed when he saw the title.

"Guns for Greeks: Idiot Edition. Well then forget you too Solaria..." He said with a small chuckle. He opened the book and began to read, learning more about the weapon that was currently holstered on his right hip. After reading for about an hour, he knew how a gun worked and, by process of elimination, was able to disassemble his gun, or what the book called, a "field strip".

As he was putting his gun back together, he felt a presence a few feet away from him. Extending his senses, he found that the person was hiding behind the tree directly behind him. He made a small smirk underneath his helmet. He thought up a few good sentences for what he was going to do, and then spoke.

"I wonder if Percy would be mad at me for accepting this job." He muttered, just loud enough for whoever was behind him to hear. Percy heard a small gasp of shock come from behind him, and as part of the act, whirled around with gun in hand, and shot a bullet near the tree.

"Who's there?" He asked the person behind the tree. He waited a few seconds, until Annabeth came out from behind the tree.

"You know Percy?" She asked, seriousness enveloping her features.

"Yeah, I do. What about it?" He replied, still holding the gun level with her head.

"Please... Tell me where he is!" She asked, desperation sinking into her voice.

Percy blinked, then he laughed a long and deep laugh.

"Oh? You, are Annabeth Chase? Is was expecting someone else!" He said with a laugh, "Percy really got the description wrong. No. I will not tell you where he is." Percy answered back.

"And why not?!" She yelled at him. From behind his helmet, Percy was chuckling, but on the outside he was motionless.

"Because you don't deserve to know where he is," he hissed, "I've heard of his story. How he gave all of his love to you, yet you gave it to that son of Zeus! How his friends began to betray him left, and then right. How you all took the side of the Zeus spawn, instead of the Son of Poseidon that you all fought with. I'm disappointed in all of you."

Percy knew he had gotten her, but he wanted to push it even further. So he thought up a quick story about the, "fate" of Percy Jackson.

"And their is a reason as to why you have not seen him. And I think it's pretty obvious, Wise Girl. He finally gave up, all because the emotions he felt were too much. Too much for his body to handle." He added the dramatic pause for effect. He watched as Annabeth's face contorted into confusion, then understanding, and finally, horror.

"He went to the land of the faded, so that his soul would not be found. And know this, Annabeth Chase. Percy Jackson died... desperately wondering what he did wrong." He finished, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"But how do you know he went to the land of the faded?" Annabeth questioned.

"Hahahaha! So you are exactly how Percy told me you would be. If you want to know how, you have to earn the right first." He challenged.

"How. Tell me how." Annabeth demanded. Determination burning within her eyes.

"Ooh! We've got a fighter! Very well. There is one person who did not turned their back on him. And that person is very, very pissed off at you guys. And I think we all know who that is, don't we?"

Annabeth stood motionless in though for a few seconds, before she got it. But her heart sank. "Thalia."

"Yes! Very good. Thalia Grace, the half-sister of the Zeus spawn Collin. If you can get her to forgive the whole, entire camp, then I will tell you." Percy said.

Percy held up a finger. "And from what I heard," he began with a laugh, "she isn't exactly the forgiving type, now is she?"


	4. An Announcement

Hey guys. This is, as the title says, an announcement.

I've posted this announcement to inform all of you that one of my favorite authors, Mr. Nobody or YARN, has informed his readers that he has... given up.

According to one such reviewer, The Mad King Ben, he has PM'd him, and has been told that YARN really is contemplating on whether or not he should kick the bucket, and he's been told that he has said yes.

I'm afraid that Mr. Nobody or YARN will not be among us for much longer, so if you could spend just a little bit of your time and give him a prayer, then I, as well as his readers, would be greatly appreciated.


	5. Good News NOT a Chapter

A/N: Regarding the last announcement, I am relieved to inform that Mr. Nobody or YARN still lives. Unfortunately, for some time, he will not be able to write, but he is still alive.

I am sorry to those of you looking forward to a chapter, but a few of my chapters had to be rewritten. MANY times. Especially Savior, Gray Like Lead, and The Odd One. Expect a new chapter one a few of my stories next week AT THE LATEST. Hopefully, schoolwork won't be that bad and I can keep that promise.

And yes, it's a promise.

Anyways, I am just glad that my idol has not touched the light. Thank you, IU13 out.


End file.
